My own Naruto story!
by Yuki666x
Summary: This fanfic revolves around the Character Yuki[Surname still unknown] following her path without any goals as she starts to discover the truth behind her existence and who she is.


Yuki kept on hobbling through the forest. Her clothes strife torn and covered with blood. The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by myriad stars which dotted the inky sky. She had always loved how the waning moon floated in the twilight firmament, putting a very dim light upon the land would make her forget about the pain she's suffering from due all the scratches and injuries on her body. It was a chill night, the sound of the rustling leaves could be heard. A wispy cloud briefly darkened the crescent shaped moon. It looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence. Yuki kept on walking the road, starting to believe that it was endless and that it went on forever. Even though she was heavily wounded she just couldn't help it but somewhat enjoy it. As expected, the road and her trip along it had come to an end. The clouds aligned in a circle around the moon, bestowing the dim light upon the big gates of a village. She had realized that it could be her last hope for some help. Unfortunately, the entrance was locked and she was way too injured to call for help, being unable to even let out a slight tone. The velvety darkness that night seemed terrifying and yet so beautiful. Yuki looked up to the sky, catching a short glimpse of the twingling spotlights as her vision suddenly blackened out. She had lost her consciousness. 

Sunbeams devour the darkness of her vision. Yuki finds herself in a small room with white painted walls, she moves her head to the side, catching the glimpse of a window. So that's where the sunbeams come from. She groans as she lifts herself up, still suffering a bit from the wounds on her body. But it seems like someone gave her some medical treatment, considering the fact that her chest, her arms and her legs are wrapped up in bandages. She would press her palm against her temples, having a slight headache. "Oh, seems like you are awake." A tall man with scars on his face stands in the door, staring at Yuki who would remain silent but looking back at him enquiringly. "I will answer all your questions, on one condition though, you have to answer mine first." The man steps into the room and sits down on a chair that is standing next to the bed which Yuki is sitting on. "Who are you and what happened before you collapsed in front of the gates?" Yet again, Yuki would press her palm against her temples due pain. "Yuki is my name.." She wouldn't answer the other question, that's simply because she doesn't remember the answer herself. "So I wasn't wrong at all. It seems like you are suffering from amnesia. Well, I will make this short and simple. This is the Konohagakure hospital in the Land of Fire. A group of Shinobi's just happened to find you in front of the gates, unconscious. You can call yourself lucky, considering the fact that you survived. You were heavily injured when we found you. I'm the officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force in Konoha. My name is Ibiki. Morino Ibiki." Ibiki grins satanic, telling Yuki that he's the officer of the torture force. Yuki had gotten some clothes from the Konoha hospital since her old ones were strife torn and also full of blood. After she dressed up Ibiki would lead her to the Kage's office. 

Yuki covers her eyes as soon as they leave the hospital. The burning sun beaming down on her, causing gold blindness. She was hit by a blast of hot air from the street immediately. Mid summer can be so warm. Ibiki would not talk much at all, Yuki takes a liking to that since she's not much of a fan of noisy people. On the other side of the street are two sundry shops. The smell ensuing from these shops tingle her nose. A mixture of onion, garlic, cooked fish and spices make a pungent combination. They would pass many other shops on their way to the Hokage's building. Mostly restaurants and clothing stores , there's also a book store. The smell of food wafts around. Yuki's stomach growls in response. The entrance of a big building catches Yukis interest. She descries a large mountain behind that building. Heads of four different people are carved out on that mountain, which looks like it was a lot of work. "Shodai-, Nidaime-, Sandaime and the Yondaime Hokage. All of these Ninjas were the head of the village once, not just that, they also had the highest rank of all the other Ninjas. The Sandaime Hokage is currently head of the village." Ibiki must have noticed that it caught Yuki's interest since he started explaining even though she didn't ask for it. She remains silent and looks at the entrance of the building. Ibiki faintly sighs as they enter. After they had climbed up the stairs a long corridor awaits them. Ibiki stops in front of a wooden door. "We're here." he says as he opens the door and strides into the room. 

A old, light-skinned man with grey hair and a chin-beard sits behind a desk in the room. While doing a lot of paper work he would enjoy smoking his pipe. Ibiki clears his throat loudly to draw the old man's attention. "Hm..?" He glances at Ibiki but then wafts over to Yuki. "So this is her?" He asks Ibiki while he stares at her. Ibiki nods and starts explaining. "As I reported earlier this morning , she's the one who was found unconscious in front of the gates. It does not seem like she knows where she came from or what exactly happened before she lost consciousness." The man glances at Yuki and introduces himself as the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Sandaime Hokage pulls a document out of a file. "So your name is Yuki, you don't remember your surname nor where you come from." Yuki remains silent as Hiruzen Sarutobi goes through the files. "I assume that you need a place to live in and probably new clothes. We cannot trust you yet but you can feel free to gain our trust by fulfilling missions for us. But before that you will have to become a Chuunin. " Yuki crosses her arms. "How do I become a Chuunin, then?" Sarutobi grins as he begins to explain the situation farther. "You can prove yourself in the Chuunin Exams. These Exams are there to test the skills of our genin. For that you'll have to have a team. I will take care of that. If you accept my offer that is." Ibiki gasps. "Sandaime! We don't know if she has any Shinboi skills! She might di-""I accept." Yuki interrupts Ibiki. "Very well then, I will find a Team for you. I expect you to be here in the afternoon for more information." Yuki nods, turns around and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. 

Yet again, Yuki finds herself on the streets of Konoha, her stomach still growling. She continues to walk along the street when suddenly the lingering smell of fresh beef runs through her nostrils. She stops next to a ramen shop, the continuous scent of food would be the reason for her stomach to growl even louder than before. BLLRRRRB. Somebody guffaws riotously, causing her to search for the source of that somebody's laughter. "Yo! You seem to be hungry!" A blond pollyanna looking guy with blue eyes grins widely at her. He seems to be one of those types that see the glas half full instead of half empty. Yuki sends him packing by completely ignoring him and walking away. His normally very optimistic demeanor slowly changes as she walks away, his nostrils flaring and eyes closing into slits. A girl with bright pink hair, green eyes and a large forehead holds him back as if he was about to run after Yuki, giggling awkwardly. The overly optimistic boy, the girl and another boy with very dark midnight blue hair watch her walk off.


End file.
